Of Light and Dark
by PrinceHansSilva
Summary: Best of friends, Hans and Elsa spend every moment at each other's side. Yet as both begin to realize whats behind the reasons of them bing brought together, they begin to cope differently- but are never out other the other's heart.


Hans has spent his entire life at the damned temple, dreaming about what it would be like to fly one of the cruisers that passed at night. Life within the walls, though it was good at most of times it felt restricted; he could always look out but never touch the sky.

This particular night he stood in the training room holding a mop, leaning on the pole dreaming of the twinkling lights that lay beyond the glass windows.

"Again dreaming I find you, yes?" Yoda took careful steps in to look at the boy.

The small smile dropped into a guilty look going back to his work. "Sorry master Yoda…"

"Sorry you need not be young one. small boy you are, dream you do." Yoda chuckled and gently smiled to Hans who, though only twelve, was taller than the Jedi master. Both gazes went to look at the twinkling lights that kept the sky awake.

"mmmm quite beautiful it is." Yoda nodded.

He stopped mopping looking up at the stars and sighed. "I dream of touching it someday." His eyes fallowed a small ship that gracefully flew across and turned toward the temple's landing pad. "Master?" Hans asked his brow furling.

"Yes Hans?"

He looked down to Yoda confused. "Is someone coming to the temple?"

"yes, why I come to collect you this is."

"Me master?" Hans was beyond confused by now. "Why me? I am far from your best pupal."

"How you feel that may be, but untrue it is. Come." He lead the boy out as the small transport ship docked.

Hans caught up to Yoda. "Sir, what is going on?"

Yoda didn't respond and kept leading the boy out onto the dock. Hans stood rigid with the perfect posture of a prince waiting for who ever was in to come forth.

"An open mind you must keep. A guardian I ask you to be."

"Guardian? Master, what do you mean?"

There where two who came from the cruiser, first a hooded figure, strong and male, who had one arm slightly behind him guiding a young girl. She was dressed in a blue night gown with a white braid down her back. He shuffled her along though she tried her best to hide behind him. It was a short pace before the two were in front of Hans and Yoda.

"Here is the young child I told you of Yoda," a calming low voice came from the figure. He pulled off his hood, not that it helped Hans' recognition, but the was now recognizable as one of the Jedi masters.

Hans eyes met the young girls as she tried her best to avoid his. What ever the adults where saying muffled into the background as Hans held out his hand to the young girl. For the first time she acknowledged that he was there, her eyes fallowing his arm to his face. She looked at him scared and hid behind the master's robe more.

"don't be scared, I promise not to hurt you." He smiled stepping closer to her.

She looked at him a moment and shivered. "I don't want to hurt you…"

"I'm sure you won't... here, you look cold..." He took off his long brown cloak and gently lay it on her shoulders.

She jumped a little and kept looking at him. But she quickly eased into it, letting go of the gentleman's robes and pulling Hans' tighter to her while hiding her hands inside it. "Thank you... thats very kind of you..."

He smiled at her and nodded. "You're welcome. I'm one of the padawan's training under Yoda, I live here at the temple." Hans finished with a bow.

"I… I w-was Princes-" she stopped herself and began to cry hiding in the cloak.

"Now now don't cry." the master bend to her and Hans' hight. "You will always be the Princess of Arendelle no matter where you are." He put his hand on Hans' and the small girl's shoulder and looked each in the eye. "This Elsa, is Hans, he like you, estranged from his family and he is going to take care of you."

Hans nodded and welcomed her offering his hand again. "Hello Elsa, its nice to meet you."

For a few moments she looked into his eyes, then pushed herself into his arms crying and holding him close. He hesitated but put his arms around her, but he did to make sure she felt safe. "Its alright. Come, lets put together a room for you so you can get some rest."

She nodded and the two walked back inside the temple, Hans asking her little questions about herself trying to make her feel more at home.

"Good friends they will in time become." Yoda nodded watching them still on the landing platform.

"I still have a fear for the boy. Does he still not know?" The master put his hood back over his head and hid his hands inside the long cloak sleeves.

Yoda shook his head. "Learn he will. But not for us to determine when it is."


End file.
